Black Fox
} |name = Black Fox |gender = Male |race = Human |class = Rogue |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - History Dragon Age: Awakening - History Dragon Age II - History }} The Black Fox was an Orlesian noble, who later became a dashing thief and rogue and his adventures - which are usually exaggerated - inspired the common folk who revere him even as a hero. Background Lord Remi Vascal was born in 8:63 Blessed and initially started his exploits by publically ridiculing the tyrannical and powerful lord of Val Chevin. He was also hiding his identity by using a mask and disrupted the lord's plan that much, that the latter was forced to put a huge bounty on Lord Remi. He was referenced as "this cunning fox" and this nickname was eventually used to identify that rogue. Codex entry: Adventures of the Black Fox http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_Adventures_of_the_Black_Fox Adventures Karolis was the primary bounty hunter who took the contract and was initially very successful by almost killing him in several occassions. However eventually the Black Fox gained the upper hand and Karolis was so impressed by his cunning, that in the end joined him in crime and became his lifelong friend. After years of terrorizing the lord's men and foiling his tax collectors, it is said that Remi was betrayed by his lover Servana de Montfort who might also have been a Circle mage and was captured. His capture lasted more than a year during which he was tortured, before his compatriots along with a repentant Servana rescued him from the prison. Eventually, the Black Fox successfully evaded the lord's men and escaped Orlais. His known companions were Karolis and Servana, a dwarf named Bolek, and the knight Ser Clementis who made their own legends and were involved in political intrigue, thefts, a few murders and almost a kingdom-wide civil war. However every one of their deeds were designed to thwart tyranny and oppression. Codex entry: The Black Fox's Jerkin http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_The_Black_Fox%27s_Jerkin The Black Fox was even hunted by the Crows of Antiva or even kidnapped by a powerful Tevinter mage, but each time he escaped death the last moment. It is said that Remi owned 10 rings, each for every finger, which were carrying an inscription and all of them were telling the location of the Black Fox's stronghold. Many nobles claimed to own one or more of these rings, but noone ever managed to own all of them. Codex entry: Puzzle Ring of the Fox http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_Puzzle_Ring_of_the_Fox All the stories eventually agree that the Black Fox, along with his companions, entered the heart of the Arlathan forest seeking the sunken city of the ancient elves but never to return. It is not known which of the adventures, exploits and accomplishments of the Black Fox were real and which were mere fabrications of the people of Thedas. Trivia * The Black Fox shares many similarities with a heroic outlaw in English folklore, the Robin Hood. See Also References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Orlesians Category:Nobles Category:Historical characters Category:Orlesian nobility